heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Karie Alderflask
Karie Alderflask-Cour, also known as Karie Rayltyn, is a member of Heroica and the first player character to be played by Kintobor. Karie's flirtatious attitude and loudmouth opinions often get her into a variety of troubles, but she's also incredibly compassionate. Karie can be somewhat childish and impatient at times, often getting angry when others judge her personal decisions. She hates the sight of blood, and is squeamish around such elements. Pre-Heroica Youth Karie was the youngest of two daughters, her sister being Kayla Rayltyn. Both of her parents died after arriving in the Hovels, leaving Kayla to tend for her younger sister after their deaths. Eleven year old Kayla eventually stole a case full of coins to look after her four year old sister and fled back to the Hovels, her pursuer Maxwell Alderflask, at that point owner of the fledgeling Alderflask Shipping Co. chased her back to the house where he realized why she had stolen the money. Feeling sympathetic to Kayla's situation, Maxwell offered to take Karie back to Charis with him to live with him and his family and told Kayla to keep the money to start her own business. Kayla, desperate to keep her sister safe, accepted Maxwell's offered, and bid her sisterth farewell. Teenage Years On the return to Charis, Maxwell's wife was not too impressed with the lower class girl he had brought into the house. Although Karie got along well with Maxwell's biological daughter, Amelia, she was treated lesser by her adoptive mother. As time went on, Karie began to rebel and became somewhat of a wild child. While her sister went to university to study and learn, Karie's parents forced her to go as a means to get her out of the house and to potentially learn something. Karie wasted her time while at university, caring little for a majority of classes she was in. Despite this, Karie's intelligence would show through often enough. She occasionally found herself getting into fights with other students, and on one particular occasion fended off a group of students harassing her sister. After months of feeling bored, Karie flunked out of university and hit the streets. Pickpocket, Actress, and Murder in Self Defence At the age of eighteen, Karie hit the streets and became a pickpocket. Although often aligning herself with other crooks, the teams she joined often fell apart. It is not known when, but eventually Karie began painting herself white and wearing her signature domino mask. Some point afterwards, Karie became addicted to Pixie Dust, with her addiction eventually spiralling out of control. Nearly dying due to an overdose, she was found by Cliff, who brought her back to his house where he nursed her back to health. Cliff encouraged Karie to find another line of work, and she soon became an actress at the Lucky Star Cabaret, where she kept her mask and white paint as part of her routine. Cliff and Karie became romantically involved, and the two found happiness together. However, Karie found her addiction to hard to keep in line, and began suffering withdrawll. After hitting up a dealer, she began to use Pixie Dust once again behind Cliff's back. This came to a head when the dealer confronted the two at their residence after Karie's debt with him grew to large. Cliff was struck with a knife and collapsed. In the chaos, Karie grabbed a cleaver and swung it into the dealers arm, killing him. Cliff's final words were "This isn't like you Karie. You'll find a way. I know you will." Karie packed her few belongings and left the house. A year went by, and in that time the Lucky Star Cabaret and its performers were burned to the ground by the Croise. Karie, wanting to be rid of her past, left for Eubric and shortly joined Heroica for legitimate payment. Heroica To Be Added Category:Heroes Category:PCs